Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to interconnect devices and structures for transmitting electrical current.
Description of the Related Art
Modem integrated circuits are made up of literally millions of active devices such as transistors and capacitors. These devices are initially isolated from one another but are later interconnected together to formed functional circuits. The quality of the interconnection structure drastically affects the performance and reliability of the fabricated circuit. Interconnections are increasingly determining the limits of performance and density of modern ultra large scale integrated (ULSI) circuits.